List of Dark Shadows Subplots
The shows many plotlines can be divided up into distinct storylines, in addition there are several subplots that have less prominance but affect the lives of certain charactars significantly. The purpose of this page is to sum up, as concisely as possible, each of these ongoing subplots. Subplots are distinguished from the main storylines by one or more of the following: taking up less of the action, having less significant events occur, and/or occurring to less important characters. The episode count tally takes into account of 20 pre-emptied episodes that occurred thoughtout the shows run. Episodes were numbered regardless of whether or not the show was pre-empted. So, there are a total of 20 "numbered" episodes that do not, in actuality, exist. For example The Revenge of Burke Devlin’'' subplot is 198 episodes to take into account 3 pre-emptions that occurred during this time. The Revenge of Burke Devlin *'''Episode Count: 1 to 201 (198 Episodes) *'Broadcast Dates': June 27, 1966 to April 3, 1967 *'Writers': Art Wallace, Francis Swann, Ron Sproat & Malcolm Marmorstein *'Précis': Burke Devlin attempts to discover the truth about a car crash that led to his conviction for manslaughter 10 years ago. *'Start': Burke Devlin returns to Collinsport. (1) *'Main Plot Points': **Burke admits he has a grudge against the Collins family. (3) **Elizabeth tells Carolyn that Burke was convicted of manslaughter ten years ago, and Roger was a witness at the trial. (19) **Roger talks with Sam, and he says that they are the only two people who know what really happened ten years ago. (22) **In Bangor, Burke meets with James Blair and plots how he is going to take over the Collins Cannery and destroy the Collins family. (42) **Elizabeth asks Roger if he did send Burke to prison when he was innocent. Roger claims that his truthful testimony on the witness stand sent Burke to prison. (47) **Whilst Victoria is at the Evans’ cottage for dinner Burke’s manslaughter case comes up. Sam tells her that Roger, Laura, and Burke had been out drinking. When they decided to go home, Burke had insisted on driving. On the way back, he hit and killed a man. (60) **Burke invites himself to dinner with Sam, Maggie, and Victoria. Burke tells his version of the accident that happened ten years ago; he believes that Roger was responsible. (61) **Roger grills Victoria about her dinner with Maggie and Sam Evans. She tells him that Burke told his version of the story of what happened ten years ago. (62) **Burke tries to 'buy' employees from the Collins cannery, hoping they will help him with his plot to destroy the Collins family. Amos, one of the Collins cannery employees, makes it clear that he and his colleagues cannot be bought; he then tells Elizabeth of Burke’s plan. Elizabeth calls Burke to tell him she is ready for a fight. (89) **Burke purchases the Logansport cannery to compete against the Collins. (114) **Roger and Sam talk about Laura’s return. They are both concerned, as she also knows what happened ten years earlier when Burke was charged with manslaughter. (129) **Roger asks Laura where she stands in the Burke’s manslaughter case, she claims she has no interest in getting involved. (134) **Burke visits Laura at the cottage, he wants Laura to testify that Roger was driving the car the night of the “accident.” Roger holding a gun bursts in on Burke and Laura. Roger warns Burke to leave his wife alone. After a brief struggle and a few insults, Burke leaves. (138, 139) **Mrs. Johnson tells Burke that Laura is planning to double-cross him again, and that she is only being nice to him to “pacify” him. (155) **Roger and Burke even call a temporary truce until the situation with Laura is resolved. (187) **Portia Fitzsimmons, an art dealer, visits Sam telling him she wants to arrange a showing of his work, but he need to get as many samples of his work from ten to twelve years ago. Sam goes to Roger to get the paintings that he purchased to keep Sam quite about the accident that sent Burke to jail for manslaughter. Sam warns Roger if he doesn’t come up with the paintings he will go to Burke with the truth. (193) **Roger tells Sam he cannot find the paintings, Sam says he will go to Burke. Maggie finds out that Roger purchased the paintings ten years earlier to buy Sam’s silence in Burke’s manslaughter case. (198) **Maggie encourages Sam to tell Burke the truth; later Sam invites Burke over and tells him the whole truth about the accident. (199, 200) *'End: '''Burke and Sam confront Roger. Roger finally breaks down and confesses he was responsible for killing the man who Burke went to prison for. Satisfied in knowing the truth Burke pursues the matter no further. (201) *'Note: This was originally intended to form the first main storyline to be resolved after the first 13 weeks of the show, however as plans changed this became an ongoing plot thread, essentially replaced in terms of prominence by ''‘The Murder of Bill Malloy storyline. See Shadows on the Wall as to how this plot thread was originally envisaged. Jeff Clark *'Episode Count:' 465 to 650 (184 Episodes) *'Broadcast Dates': April 5, 1968 to December 20, 1968 *'Writers': Ron Sproat, Gordon Russell & Sam Hall *'Précis': Victoria Winters believes Jeff Clark is really Peter Bradford, who she met in 1795. *'Start': Victoria crashes the car when trying to avoid hitting a man in the road who she believes is Peter Bradford. (465) *'Main Plot Points': **Following the accident Victoria finds that the man who looks like Peter Bradford is actually named Jeff Clark. (466) **Victoria goes to the mausoleum to find the secret room proving that she really did time travel into past. While there she finds Jeff Clark who claims he does not know why he went there, but he is able to find the entrance to the secret room. (468) **Jeff tells Victoria that he does not know about his past. (476) **Jeff returns to Collinsport after unsuccessfully trying to find out about his own past. Trask appears before Victoria and Jeff recognizes him, convincing her that Jeff is really Peter Bradford. (523) **Jeff refuses to believe that he could be Peter Bradford. Jeff has a dream about attempting to kill Nathan Forbes in 1795, when he awakes he attacks Joe. (524) **Jeff tells Victoria he thinks he is Peter Bradford. (526) **Stokes tries to hypnotize Jeff in order to find more about his past. (527) **Jeff asks Victoria to marry him. She accepts. (550) **Eve, the reincarnation of Danielle Roget from 1795, tells Jeff that he is Peter Bradford and that she knows him. Jeff cannot remember her. (609, 610) **Nicholas lets Eve relive the past in which Peter refuses her love. Eve tells Nicholas that she loves Peter and will do anything to be with him. (610, 611) **Jeff and Victoria start making wedding plans. Eve meets Jeff, again telling him that he is Peter Bradford, she then kisses him; Roger sees this. Roger warns Jeff that if he ever sees or hears anything about him and Eve, he will go to Victoria. Later Roger dreams that if Victoria marries Jeff she will die. (617) **Angelique sends Eve back in time so she can find out more about Peter Bradford (622) **In 1795, Eve sees Peter Bradford on the night he is to be hanged. Eve offers to help Peter escape from prison if he will go away with her. Peter turns down Eve’s help; he is hanged. (623) **Eve shows Jeff a letter Peter wrote to her in 1795. Jeff shows the letter to Victoria and tells her he cannot marry her yet. Jeff digs up the grave of Peter Bradford and finds his coffin empty. (625) **Victoria dreams about her time in the past with Peter. (626) **Stokes gives Jeff special herbs that might help him remember his past. Jeff feels as if he is being pulled into the past and realizes that he is Peter Bradford. (636) **Victoria and Jeff are married. Jeff starts to feel as if he is being drawn into the past and then disappears. (637) *'End: '''Peter returns from the past and takes Victoria with him while Elizabeth and Barnabas watch. (650) Elizabeth’s Premature Burial *'Episode Count:' 513 to 672 (157 Episodes) *'Broadcast Dates': June 13, 1968 to January 21, 1969 *'Writers': Ron Sproat, Gordon Russell & Sam Hall *'Précis': Cassandra Blair Collins places a curse on Elizabeth Collins Stoddard that causes her to obsess over her own death. *'Start': Elizabeth sees Cassandra kissing Tony and threatens to tell Roger. Cassandra puts Elizabeth under a spell to make her become obsessed with her own death (513) *'Main Plot Points': **Cassandra makes Elizabeth believe that she is Naomi Collins and shows her where she is to be buried. (516) **Elizabeth continues to be obsessed with death and makes plans for her own funeral. (519) **Elizabeth re-enacts Naomi’s death by taking poison. Barnabas and Julia find her shortly after, and have her sent to Windcliff for treatment. (520) **News reaches Collinwood that Elizabeth has escaped from Windcliff. (568) **Julia convinces Roger not to send Elizabeth back to Windcliff. (571) **Elizabeth dreams that everyone is going to believe she is dead and bury her alive. (576) **Elizabeth calls Tony Peterson to make changes to her will, stipulating how her funeral is to be handled. (577) **Roger finds that Elizabeth plans to cut everyone out of her will unless she gets a special coffin that will let her escape if she is buried alive. (578) **Elizabeth obsesses over her special mausoleum. Elizabeth is tormented by her own voice claiming she will die tonight. Later, Elizabeth goes missing, Roger and Jeff find her in the graveyard, when she is brought back to Collinwood she appears to be dead. (603) **Julia declares Elizabeth dead, shortly after Elizabeth rises and appears to be fine. (604) **Elizabeth has a dream in which Cassandra warns her that she will be buried alive. Elizabeth appears to die, Julia pronounces her dead, however she is not. (655) **Barnabas plans to carry out Elizabeth’s wishes to be buried in a special casket and mausoleum. (656) **Elizabeth continues to lie in her coffin unable to speak while everyone thinks she is dead. (671) *'End: Elizabeth is able to push a button in her coffin, which causes bells to ring. Julia examines Elizabeth and proclaims that she is still dead. Later, Elizabeth shows up at Collinwood and tells everyone how Cassandra put her under a spell. (672) The Phoenix in 1897 *'''Episode Count: 728 to 761 (34 Episodes) *'Broadcast Dates': April 10, 1969 to April 30, 1969 *'Writers': Gordon Russell, Sam Hall & Violet Welles *'Précis': Laura Collins an immortal phoenix wishes to have her children, Jamison and Nora, join her in the sacred fires of the Egyptian god Ra. *'Start': Quentin discusses Laura Collins, Edward’s wife, who left Collinsport with him a year earlier. Nora draws a picture in Egyptian hieroglyphics that say her mother is coming home; later she sees her mother in the flames of the fireplace. (728) *'Main Plot Points': **Laura returns asking for Edward to take her back, he tries to pay her to leave. Quentin claims to have seen Laura burn to death in Alexandria. (730, 731) **Quentin tries to kill Laura, but starts to feels burning pains through out his body. (731, 732) **Angelique tells Quentin that a special urn holds the key to destroying Laura. (732) **Laura communicates with Nora through the flames in the fireplace. Laura shows up at Worthington Hall to get Nora and Jamison; Trask refuses to let the children go with her. Shortly after Laura leaves the school catches on fire causing it to burn down. (735, 736) **Quentin and Magda find the urn. Quentin puts out the fire in the urn and Laura starts to panic (736) **Laura frantically searches for the urn as she gets colder and colder. She prays to the flames and takes possession of Dirk Wilkins who will help keep her alive. (737) **Barnabas meets Laura and recognizes her, he realizes that she has been dead for over 100 years. (738) **Barnabas and Charity find a portrait of a Laura Collins that was married to Jeremiah Collins when Barnabas was a child. (739) **Barnabas and Sandor open Laura Stockbridge Collins’ coffin and find it empty. Later they discover that she died in a fire. Quentin gets a telegram that confirms that Laura died by fire in Alexandria. (741) **Quentin and Angelique perform a ceremony to destroy Laura, however Laura summons Jamison to disrupt the ceremony. (757, 758) *'End: '''Laura continues to weaken and collapses. Laura tricks Edward into starting a fire, which gives her back some strength. Laura finds Nora and Jamison and starts a fire in a locked room; she plans to take the children up into the flames. Angelique casts a spell, which causes Laura to age; she then disappears. Barnabas rescues the children from the fire. (760, 761) Quentin and Amanda *'Episode Count:' 812 to 934 (118 Episodes) *'Broadcast Dates': August 5, 1969 to January 22, 1970 *'Writers': Gordon Russell, Sam Hall & Violet Welles *'Précis': Quentin Collins’ love affair with Amanda Harris *'Start': Tim Shaw returns to Collinsport with Amanda Harris (812) *'Main Plot Points': **Tim asks Amanda to move into Collinwood as part of his plan to get revenge against Trask; she is reluctant to move into Collinwood until she meets Quentin. (832) **Charles meets Amanda; he asks questions about her past, she cannot remember anything prior to two years earlier. Charles realizes that the first time he drew her was the first day that she remembers. Charles draws a picture of vase and it appears before his eyes. (833) **Charles tells Amanda that she came into existence because he created her when he first painted her. (840) **Charles draws a picture of a man who then appears in his studio; this proves to Amanda that she is one of his “creations.” (842) **Quentin asks Amanda to marry him and leave town with him. (847) **Quentin gets to the train station late and finds that Amanda has left without him. Angelique threatens to kill Amanda if Quentin goes to New York to be with her. (851) **Julia purchases a painting by Charles from antique dealers Philip and Megan Todd . (888) **Julia finds that someone is willing to purchase her Charles painting. (890) **Olivia Corey shows up at Collinwood asking to see the Charles painting that Julia purchased; Julia comments on her resemblance to Amanda Harris. (896) **Olivia has the painting x-rayed and discovers that there is another painting underneath the top layer of paint. (903) **Barnabas hits a strange man with his car; he looks like Quentin Collins. The stranger’s name is Grant Douglas, however Julia is convinced he is Quentin. (904, 905) **Olivia becomes interested in helping Grant when she finds that he is in the hospital and cannot remember who he is. (909) **Olivia is upset to find that Grantdoes not recognize her. Julia has an expert remove the top layer of paint from the landscape to find there is a portrait of Amanda Harris under it. (910) **Olivia admits to Julia that she really is Amanda Harris; Amanda tells Julia that she committed suicide when Quentin left her, however a Mr. Best gave her another chance to be with Quentin if she could win his love. Mr. Best returns, upsetting Amanda. (922) **Mr. Best gives Amanda seven days to live unless she can win Quentin’s love. Julia finds Quentin’s portrait, which has been painted over, in the possession of Sky Rumson, Angelique’s husband. (923) **Julia borrows the painting from Angelique so she can have the portrait of Quentin restored and show it to Grant. (924) **After seeing the painting Grant realizes that he is Quentin and remembers Amanda. Mr. Best catches up with Amanda and tells her it is her time; she begs for a little more time. Mr. Best tells Quentin if he and Amanda can escape from his domain without touching each other, they can be together forever. (932) *'End: Amanda and Quentin encounter several traps; Amanda slips while trying to cross a bridge. Quentin touches Amanda while trying to help her after she slips; Amanda is killed by falling rocks. (933, 934) Chris Jennings’ Lycanthropy *'''Episode Count: 889 to 978 (86 Episodes) *'Broadcast Dates': November 20, 1969 to March 25, 1970 *'Writers': Gordon Russell, Sam Hall & Violet Welles *'Précis': Chris Jennings searches for a cure to his lycanthropy. *'Start': Sabrina Stuart warns Carolyn Stoddard about Chris Jennings. (889) *'Main Plot Points': **Barnabas gives Carolyn a pentagram and tells her to wear it. (890) **Chris tries to convince Carolyn that she would be better off without him. The ghost of Jenny Collins stops Chris from killing himself. (897) **Julia asks Charles Delaware Tate to help Chris by painting a portrait of him; he refuses. (914) **Chris forces Tate to paint his portrait, however the moon rises and Chris changes into a werewolf anyway. The werewolf kills Tate. (919, 922) **Sabrina brings Chris a flower that might cure him if he eats it at the full moon. As the moon rises the flower blooms and Chris changes into the werewolf. Once Chris is the werewolf he cannot make himself eat the flower. (943, 944) **The werewolf attacks Jeb Hawkes but changes back to Chris before killing him. (946, 947) **Sabrina and Chris decide to get back together (959) **Bruno gives Jeb a gun that supposedly has silver bullets, and then locks him in with the werewolf. Jeb is able to subdue the werewolf with some silver. (961, 962) **Bruno lures Carolyn to his cottage and locks her in with Chris just as he is about to change to the werewolf. Roger saves Carolyn from Bruno, just before Chris changes. (975, 976) **Sabrina asks Chris to marry her, he refuses. Later, Barnabas is unable to control himself and bites Sabrina. (977) *'End: '''Chris discovers the bite marks on Sabrina’s neck. (977, 978) *'Note:' From episode 980 the narrative leaves the present, with Chris Jennings’ werewolf plot thread unresolved. Once the narrative returns to the present, in episode 1071, this plot thread is dropped due to actor Don Briscoe’s ill health. In episode 1075, it is revealed that Chris left Collinsport with Sabrina and Amy to start a new life. Cyrus Longworth’s Experiment *'Episode Count:' 978 to 1035 (58 Episodes) *'Broadcast Dates': March 25, 1970 to June 12, 1970 *'Writers': Gordon Russell, Sam Hall, Violet Welles & Joe Caldwell *'Précis': Scientist Cyrus Longworth creates a potion that causes himself to transform into the evil John Yaeger. *'Start': In Angelique’s room, Cyrus searches for an address book containing the address of a chemist in Boston, however Chris Collins prevents him from doing so. (978) *'Main Plot Points': **Chris finds that Cyrus is planning experiments that would separate the good and evil in people; Chris believes that he has to stop Cyrus. (985) **Bruno gets Angelique’s address book for Cyrus. (986) **Horace Gladstone brings Cyrus a special chemical that he ordered; Horace is curious what Cyrus plans to use it for. Cyrus asks Sabrina to marry him. (987) **Horace Gladstone breaks into Cyrus’ laboratory and finds out that he plans to separate the good and evil in man. Cyrus drinks the formula that he has been working on, then starts to feel pain. (988) **Cyrus is unable to remember what happened to him the previous night. Cyrus finds out from the police that a strange man was terrorizing the neighborhood and entered his house. Cyrus finds that the man who attacked Sabrina took her engagement ring. Cyrus realizes he has the engagement ring and that he must have been the man that attacked her and others the night before. (989) **Cyrus learns that his alter ego, named John Yaeger, started a fight at the Eagle. (991) **Horace Gladstone deliverers a new chemical formula to Cyrus which should eliminate the amnesia in the previous formula. (993) **Cyrus drinks the new potion he has created and changes into John Yaeger. (995) **Yaeger causes trouble at the Eagle and uses a check from Cyrus to pay for the damages. Yaeger beats up Steve. Buffie tells Quentin that Cyrus knows John Yaeger; Yaeger overhears this and later attempts to strangle her. (996) **Yaeger decides to let Buffie go, but tells her he will be back. Quentin finds out from Sabrina that Cyrus has given Yaeger money in the past. Yaeger moves into the same building as Buffie. Quentin suspects that Yaeger has kidnapped Cyrus. Quentin questions Yaeger as to where Cyrus is. (997) **Yaeger runs away from Quentin, then takes the antidote and changes back to Cyrus. Cyrus returns and Quentin questions him about his 'friend' Yaeger. (998) **Chris becomes suspicious when Cyrus is transferring money to John Yaeger. At Collinwood Cyrus changes into Yaeger without drinking the potion. (1001) **Yaeger leaves a message for Quentin and sneaks out of Collinwood. Yaeger beats up Buffie, she almost forgives him when he gives her a painting and asks her out to dinner. Yaeger tries to convince Sabrina that he is a good friend of Cyrus. (1002) **Horace delivers Cyrus more chemicals for his experiment and asking many questions. Cyrus drinks the potion and becomes Yaeger. Horace delivers more chemicals however finds Yaeger; Horace refuses to give Yaeger the chemicals. (1005) **Yaeger meets with a lawyer, Larry Chase, who is supposed to help him get a bank account thanks to Cyrus; Chase is disgusted by Yaeger and tears up the contract. Yaeger takes the antidote and changes back into Cyrus. Cyrus tells Chase that in the event of his death or disappearance all his belongs should go to Yaeger. After talking with Buffie, Horace realizes Cyrus is Yaeger; Horace confronts Cyrus with this information. (1006) **Horace blackmails Cyrus to keep quite about Yaeger. (1007) **Horace demands $10,000 for more chemicals and his continued silence, Cyrus refuses to be blackmail. Cyrus finds that Horace is going to speak with Larry Chase; Cyrus becomes Yaeger and kills Horace. (1009) **Larry Chase sees Yaeger running away from the murder of Horace Gladstone. Larry pursues Yaeger. Yaeger gets Buffie to help him get the antidote from the laboratory. Larry talks with Sabrina and she starts to become suspicious of Cyrus’ recent strange behavior. (1010) **Buffie brings Yaeger the antidote. Cyrus tells Larry Chase that Yaeger will never walk the streets of Collinsport again. (1011) **Cyrus wants to forget Yaeger and plans to try become a real doctor again. (1014) **Maggie visits Cyrus to ask him about the recent strange things happening; Cyrus starts to become attracted to her. Cyrus becomes Yaeger, and asks Maggie to meet him to find more information. (1022) **Buffie stops Yaeger from harassing Maggie. Maggie goes to Cyrus and asks him to get rid of his friend John Yaeger; Cyrus promises her that she will never see Yaeger again. Cyrus destroys his lab equipment and burns his notes. (1023) **Cyrus changes to Yaeger in front of Sabrina. (1027) **Sabrina confronts Yaeger, she is sure he can change back to Cyrus; Yaeger warns her to keep her mouth shut or he will kill her. Yaeger rents a room at a remote farm then kills the owner. Yaeger lures Maggie to Widows' Hill. (1028) **Yaeger kidnaps Maggie and locks her in the room he has rented. (1029) **Yaeger forces Maggie to write Quentin a letter telling him she never wants to see him again. (1030) **Elizabeth has a dream in which she and Sabrina find Maggie’s body in Cyrus’ lab. Maggie tries to escape and Yaeger catches her; he knows that she was lying and ties her up. Sabrina finds out that Yaeger is holding Maggie captive. Elizabeth tells Barnabas her dream, he later suspects there is some connection between Yaeger and Cyrus. Yaeger finds out that Sabrina followed him, then follows her back to Collinwood where he strangles her; Elizabeth catches Yaeger strangling Sabrina. (1033) **After killing Sabrina, Yaeger runs back to and drinks the antidote and becomes Cyrus again. Cyrus feeling bad about what he has done tells Barnabas where Maggie is then prepares to kill himself, however he changes back into Yaeger. Barnabas goes to the farmhouse where Maggie is, however she hides from him not knowing, Barnabas then leaves. Yaeger goes to Maggie and prepares to kill her. (1034) *'End: Barnabas returns and kill Yaeger, after he dies he changes back to Cyrus. Barnabas tells Quentin that Cyrus was really Yaeger. (1035) Roxanne Drew *'''Episode Count: 1081 to 1150 (69 Episodes) *'Broadcast Dates': August 17, 1970 to December 29, 1970 *'Writers': Gordon Russell, Sam Hall & Joe Caldwell *'Précis': Barnabas Collins falls in love with a mysterious woman named Roxanne Drew, the counterpart of the Roxanne he fell in love with in the parallel universe. *'Start': While at Sebastian Shaw’s house, Barnabas sees Roxanne. Roxanne does not know Barnabas, he asks to see her again. Roxanne tells Barnabas that she cannot see him. (1081, 1082) *'Main Plot Points': **Sebastian asks Maggie out on a date, Roxanne is upset when she finds this out. Julia finds bite marks on Maggie’s neck. (1090) **Julia confronts Barnabas after seeing the bite marks on Maggie; Barnabas swears that he didn’t bite Maggie. After seeing Maggie’s reaction to Barnabas, Julia realizes that he is not responsible. Julia watches over Maggie and follows her when she is summoned. (1091) **Julia follows Maggie but loses her in the woods. Later Barnabas finds Maggie lying in the woods after having been attacked again. Barnabas and Julia speculate how to deal with the other vampire in Collinsport . (1092) **Maggie continues to be summoned by a vampire. (1100, 1101) **Roxanne tells Barnabas that she believes there is a bond between them. Maggie escapes and goes to the vampire. (1104) **Carolyn tells Willie a riddle that can lead him to Maggie Evans. Willie goes to the graveyard and is able to find the vampire’s coffin and Maggie. Julia gives Maggie a transfusion. Julia and Willie go to destroy the vampire, they open the coffin. (1105) **Julia and Willie find that Roxanne is the vampire, they decide to chain the coffin instead of destroy her. Sebastian goes to Roxanne’s coffin, but finds it missing; Willie and Julia has moved it to the Old House. Julia tells Barnabas that Roxanne is the vampire. Barnabas releases Roxanne, she attempts to attack him, Willie chains the coffin again. Later Sebastian opens the coffin and prepares to shoot Roxanne. (1106) **Gerard stops Sebastian before destroying Roxanne. Barnabas finds that there was a Roxanne Drew who lived in 1840 . (1107) **Sebastian drives Maggie to Windcliff to get her away from Roxanne. (1108) **In 1840, Julia meets Roxanne before she became a vampire. Lamar Trask expects to marry Roxanne, but she detests him. Barnabas meets Roxanne and falls in love with her, later he bites her. (1114) **Barnabas plans to make Roxanne a vampire and take her away with him; Barnabas bites Roxanne again and leaves her to die. (1115) **Samantha finds Roxanne nearly dead; however when Samantha returns with Gerard for help she is gone. Julia is able to give Roxanne a transfusion. (1116) **Angelique finds that Barnabas is in love with Roxanne. Angelique causes the wounds on Roxanne’s neck to reopen. Angelique tells Barnabas that he must be her faithful husband, otherwise Roxanne will die and become a vampire. (1133) **Roxanne goes to Barnabas telling him she still loves him; Angelique catches them together and causes the wounds on Roxanne’s neck to open again and die. Barnabas and Julia plan to keep her from rising as a vampire. (1139) **Angelique causes Julia to fall asleep so that she cannot destroy Roxanne. When Julia arrives at Roxanne’s is waiting for her and bites her. Angelique plans to let Julia die and become a vampire. (1143, 1144) **Roxanne tries to stop Barnabas from taking Julia away. Roxanne attacks Lamar. Barnabas tells Randall that Roxanne is a vampire. Barnabas and Randall follow Lamar as he is summoned by Roxanne. Randall waits for Roxanne to return to her coffin to destroy her. (1149) *'''End: '''Randall forces Roxanne to face the sunlight which destroys her. Julia and Lamar are released from Roxanne’s power. (1150)